


blue raspberry icees and horror movies

by neobiasedx



Series: somehow, we fell in love without falling (nct one shot series) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Series, gotta give my dreamies a break from the angst im giving them, yay dream fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobiasedx/pseuds/neobiasedx
Summary: the newest best day of jisung's life(part two to black coffee and cute baristas)





	blue raspberry icees and horror movies

**Author's Note:**

> read end notes they're important also!! dream fluff!!

chenle the cute barista:  
hey ya wanna meet up today? im off rn

jisung:  
oHmygod im so sorry i have my showcase tomorrow and im cramming at the studio  
maybe sunday??

chenle the cute barista:  
don’t overexert yourself !! 

jisung:  
This is Jisung’s dance instructor, Ten. Get Him Out Of My Studio. Please.

chenle the cute barista:  
lmao ok coming to pick him up!! see ya there tennie

jisung:  
tennie?

chenle the cute barista:  
mm yeah my brother sicheng dances there  
i know the staff pretty well

jisung:  
oH sicheng is the best when he's not pouring ice down people's pants

chenle the cute barista:  
you're the ice cream kid! i always wanted to meet you only an icon would do what you did  
omw now!! cya at the studio

jisung:  
you don’t HAVE to

chenle the cute barista:  
well im already almost there so shut your pretty mouth up and get ready to leave

jisung:  
ahaha ok

Jisung dropped his phone into his bag, his face a flushed mess. The effect the older had on him hadn’t faded, even after immediately texting him as soon as he left the coffee shop and FaceTiming until the single digits of night. 

Chenle‘s presence in Jisung’s life was healthy and not at the same time.

Late night calls and stalking Chenle’s Instagram instead of studying definitely wasn’t helping Jisung get some sleep or improving his grades. His older brother, Mark, waking him up every day with a knock on the forehead reminding him that he was going to be late for school wasn’t very good for his forehead, which he kind of needed for his dances. He prided himself on his hair flips, and almost getting whiplash with a huge ass bruise on your head probably wasn’t the best combination.

At the same time, Jisung hadn’t smiled this much in days. His dancing somehow improved, for if said legend was to have any minor flaw, it was that sometimes on happier, cuter dances, he would become less expressive. When Ten suggested that he and Jaemin try out the choreography for BTS’s new song, Anpanman, Jisung actually agreed and did amazingly well, for something that was far from his forte.

The bell on the dance studio door let out a soft ding as the door opened. Afternoon sunlight danced on top of Chenle’s blonde hair and highlighted his high cheekbones. It seemed to seep into his bright smile as well, because Jisung was almost blinded by his expression.

Fuck, Jisung really was whipped.

He immediately rushed towards the older boy and promptly started rambling.

“So, for our first date, I was thinking we could uh, go to the movies? I saw it on the Seventeen snapchat story, that Sagittarius’s like movie theaters, and you’re a Sagittarius, and you’d probably like it, or we could do something else? I didn’t have an idea what to do so I just used Snapchat, I’m so sorry, I’m just unoriginal and uncreative and I probably shouldn’t be telling you this and-“ Chenle cut him off. “Wow, I guess that Seventeen knows me pretty well. Let’s go, Sungie.”

Jisung really wished he could control his emotions a little better sometimes, because he almost let out the ugliest squeal. 

~~

October is a nice month. There’s something about October that seems warm and comforting. Maybe it’s the weather, light sunshine that doesn’t feel like it’s trying to kill you. Maybe it’s the atmosphere of an impending holiday and pumpkin spice lattes. Maybe it’s the color scheme, relaxing tones of orange and yellow. Maybe it’s the fact that the horrors of school hadn’t sunken in quite yet and all the kids still had a little bit of hope that the upcoming year would be fine for them. Nevertheless, October felt like home to Jisung.

The best thing about October to Jisung, though, is Halloween. 

Sadly, his trick or treating days were short lived. He stopped going when he was around 10 years old, because of his older brother, Mark. Don’t get him wrong, Mark would never stop Jisung from trick or treating if the younger wanted to go. He was the kind of guy to jump in the water to save someone, even if he was drowning too. When Mark asked Jisung if he wanted to hang out with his older friends instead of going out, Young Jisung saw this as a golden opportunity. Now, Jisung just watches movies and shoves candy into his mouth while watching horror movies until his mom comes upstairs to scream at them to go home. 

That day always seems to be one of the highlights of his whole year, but because of Chenle, that position might change. 

Breaking Jisung out of his reverie, Chenle squealed. “Holy shit, it’s October 15th. That means that ‘No answer’ is out! Can we watch it? Or are you not comfortable with horror movies? If you’re not that’s completely fine.” This time, Jisung didn’t have to act like cooler than he was. “I actually love horror movies, so that’s great.”

“You’re not just trying to act more impressive, right? You’re already impressive.” Jisung flushed, remembering the black coffee that got him to this date with Chenle. “Nah, I actually like horror movies.” After chatting a bit more about anything and everything, they found themselves seated in theater 9, blue raspberry icees in hand. 

~~

Nevermind, this definitely was the best day of his life. No ‘might’ about it. 

Turns out, Chenle absolutely loves horror movies, but literally can’t handle anything that comes up on the screen. He jumps at the smallest of things, and when the jumpscares flash across the scream, the older boy lets out a small screech and squeezes Jisung’s hand even tighter. On one especially scary part, Chenle latched onto Jisung, head resting against his shoulder, and never let go. 

Being used to horror movies, Jisung blanched at jumpscares and gasped at big reveals, but he never got really scared. Maybe it was because of the years of suppressing his feelings in front of Renjun, Taeyong, and the others. During those nights, he was always coddled by the older kids. 

It felt good to be the one someone was latching onto now. 

When the movie ended with one big jumpscare, and Chenle screamed in response, Jisung finally made a small move and rested his head on Chenle’s, which was still attached to his shoulder. Sensing this, a grin spread across the older boy’s features as they stayed in the movie theater a little longer than they had to, just enjoying the feeling of being next to eachother. 

Jisung didn’t quite know how he got home that night, all he remembered was the feeling of Chenle’s warm hand in his, and the subtle brush of his lips against Jisung’s red cheek as he said goodnight. Turning his key into the bronze lock of his own front door, Jisung walked inside and made to flop down on top of the couch in the living room. 

One problem, there were two things there already. Mark and his newly minted boyfriend, Donghyuck the library assistant, were squished together, cuddling on the couch. Groaning in defeat, Jisung ran upstairs and threw himself onto his bed. 

“HEY! Jisung, how was your date? Did you kiss? What did you do? Jisung? LEE JISUNG! TELL YOUR FUCKING BROTHER ABOUT YOUR DATE!”

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna make this a series with markhyuck, chensung, and renmin bc,, otps,, bUT i will do some fics that are alternate from this universe, like what would happen if instead of renmin there was nomin, reno, or norenmin. 
> 
> yes, worth it and black coffee are in the same universe, my soft soft boyos
> 
> leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
